<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choni Hereditary by cherry_topaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758939">Choni Hereditary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_topaz/pseuds/cherry_topaz'>cherry_topaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom Deserves Better, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Cheryl passes out again :/, F/F, POV Toni Topaz, Protective Toni Topaz, Soft Toni Topaz, choni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_topaz/pseuds/cherry_topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about what happens when Cheryl passes out in the episode Hereditary (4x06). Of course the writers didn't provide any detail to who found Cheryl or how they found her. So this is my guess on what might of happened from Toni's POV. (BTW you might be thinking one of Cheryl's family members might have moved her, but I can't see that because when Cheryl came downstairs they were all still in the same positions from when she had first passed out.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Josie McCoy, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Choni - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choni Hereditary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own these characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Will Cheryl Blossom please report to the principal's office. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Cheryl Blossom to the principal's office</em> </strong>
</p><p>I was sitting in English taking a test that I missed. I could feel someone staring at me so I turned my head to see that it was Peaches. I raised my eyebrow to her then stared out of confusion. "Did you ask me something?" I asked her. "No." Peaches said. "Um okaay." I said weirded out. I looked down returning back to my test.</p><p> </p><p>As I was staring at the questions in front of me, I could still see Peaches in the corner of my eye facing towards me. "What." I said annoyed. "What was that about?" She asked. "What is what about?" I asked. I genuinely didn't know what she was talking about. Peaches wasn't even taking a test so why the f-. "The intercom calling Cheryl." Peaches said. "Is she good?" I heard the message but I don't know why she was called. "Probably just telling her about her duties as student body president." I said while turning away from Peaches. </p><p> </p><p>After I finished taking my test I sat back down and pulled out my phone. I texted Cheryl asking if she was okay. Typically Cheryl would text if she was called into the office. She know I would be worried so she would let me know that everything was fine. But even after 30 minutes passed and I finished my test there was still no texts from her. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What was that abt ? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After texting Cheryl I sat my phone down on the table then pulled a textbook out from my bag. I started studying homework for a different class.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang breaking my focus. I put my stuff away then grabbed my phone. I checked my it while walking out of the classroom, but there was no response. I sighed. I stopped at my locker to call Cheryl. The phone rang 3 times before finally going to voicemail. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's Cheryl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm off doing something faboo, leave a message. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Something is up, Cheryl always has her phone on her. On top of that she's not mad at me so wouldn't be ignoring me. </p><p> </p><p>On the way from my locker I spotted Betty and Archie. They were standing by Betty's locker while she pulled books out from it. "Hey." I said walking up to them. "Have you guys seen Cheryl?" I asked. Archie shook his head. "Not since she was called in the office." Betty said looking back at me. I sighed. "Well. Is her car outside?" Betty asked. Duh Toni, why didn't you think to check. I walked away from the two of them and went to the gym. I walked thru the gym doors and outside to the school's parking lot.  </p><p> </p><p>I walked over to where I had saw Cheryl park earlier and her red Impala was gone. "What the hell." I said to myself. Cheryl wouldn't just leave school, on top of that leave and not tell me. I looked back at the double doors that I just walked thru. There's only one period left. It wouldn't hurt to be late, plus I just need to see if Cheryl is okay. I looked back down at the empty parking spot in front of me. </p><p> </p><p>I walked to my bike at the far end of the parking lot. Good thing I didn't ride with Cheryl today. I hopped on the bike then grabbed the keys out of  my bag. I turned the keys inside of the ignition then I drove off the school's lot. As I was driving my motorcycle and the wind blew  (I have a helmet, I just choose not to wear it. It's better when the wind blows thru my hair)  I kept thinking about Cheryl. All of this is so weird, she wouldn't just leave and not say anything. God I hope she's okay. </p><p> </p><p>As I pulled up to Thistle House I spotted Cheryl's red Impala. I sighed out of relief. I parked next to her then got off the bike. As I turned my head and began walking to the door I noticed another car parked in front of the house. A car I didn't recognize. "What the f-." As I walked to the front door of Thistle house and grabbed the door knob it felt loose. I turned it opening the door then I walked inside. I quietly closed the door behind me. Cheryl would never leave the door unlocked. Was she in a rush to come in?  Why would she be in a rush? On top of that there's another car outside. </p><p> </p><p>I walked slowly thru the house. I stopped when I reached the doorway of the living room. I turned my head to see 3 people I have never seen before in my life. There were two red headed men and one red headed woman wearing a red coat around her, standing in front of the fireplace. "Who the he-." I started to say but I glanced down to see Cheryl in front of me on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god. Cheryl!" I yelled. I bent down lifting her head up to see if she was ok. I looked up again at the people still standing in front of the fireplace. "Who are you!" I yelled while getting and stepping over Cheryl to stand in front of her.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my. Cheryl never told you about us?" The older man said smirking. I shot him a dirty confused look. "Why dear we are Cheryl's family." The woman next to her said. I turned my head in confusion. "I am her aunt." she said. "And I her uncle." The man said. "Why this is Cheryl's cousin." The man said pointing to the boy on the left. I looked at them for a second without saying anything. I started to see the resemblance of Cheryl and them.</p><p> </p><p>"Okayy.."I said. "But why is Cheryl on the floor?" I asked while looking back at her. "Oh why she passed out from excitement." Cheryl's aunt said. "She was so happy to see us." "And you guys just left her here?" I asked while crossing my arms. "Why yes." Her aunt said. I rolled my eyes at Cheryl's family. "You guys are monsters." I said while bending over Cheryl. </p><p> </p><p>I cupped the bottom of Cheryl's body then lifted her up into my arms. Cheryl wasn't as heavy as I thought, but I struggled a little. I carried Cheryl out of the living room and up the steps to her bedroom. I gently placed Cheryl's body at the end of her bed. I gently unstrapped her heels then slid them off of her feet. I placed them inside of her closet. After placing the shoes I grabbed Cheryl's expensive silk black gown from the closet. I placed the gown next to her as she laid still unconscious at the foot of the bed. I unbuttoned Cheryl's pants then slid them off, exposing her black laced underwear.</p><p> </p><p>Her pants fell on the floor. I lifted Cheryl's shirt over her head then placed it next to the gown. I sat down on the bed next to Cheryl's body, then I lifted Cheryl's head causing her body to fall up against mine. I unsnapped Cheryl's bra then placed it on the bed. I grabbed the gown then slid Cheryl into it. I got up off from the bed then I pushed the clothes on the bed onto the floor. I pulled the covers back then placed Cheryl underneath them. I pulled the covers up onto Cheryl's body then tucked her in. I picked Cheryl's clothes up off the ground and placed them in the chair next to the door.</p><p> </p><p>I went in the closet and grabbed this stuffed animal. The stuffed animal is a rabbit that is typically used when Cheryl or myself needs a little comfort or we want to feel safe while the other is not around. The rabbit was originally mine but most of the time Cheryl needs it way more than I do. I tucked the bunny beneath Cheryl's arms. I gently moved Cheryl's hair out of her face then tucked it behind her ear. I stared at her as she slept so peacefully. Her entire family is so evil, I can't believe they just left her there like that. God she deserves so much more than them. </p><p> </p><p>I bent down to gently kiss the top Cheryl's forehead, then I pulled out my phone to respond to Betty's text. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did you find her? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yea. She's fine. Thanks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>With one hand I started scrolling thru twitter and with the other hand I rubbed Cheryl's arm as she slept. I waited the entire time by her side for her to wake up. Yes I could've left because now I know she's safe but I don't know if Cheryl's family is telling the truth. I don't want her to wake up afraid and alone because i'm not there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>35 minutes later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I started to hear Cheryl move a little. I turned my phone off and placed it next to me. I turned to face Cheryl as she opened her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>I rubbed my hand against Cheryl's shoulder and arm. Cheryl opened her eyes then turned to face me.</p><p>"Oh. Oh T-T." She said reaching to grab my hand while still having the rabbit tucked tightly underneath her arm. "I had the most horrible phantasmagoria." I stared into Cheryl's eyes while still rubbing on her so that she would feel comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Dagwood swallowed a ping-pong ball, and my accursed family came to Thistle house." "I-" I started to say but Cheryl's aunt cut me off. Me and Cheryl both turned to face her. "Oh good, she's up." "Cheryl dear we'd love to see you downstairs, once you've collected yourself." I turned to look back at Cheryl who swallowed out of fear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think. I might make more chapters for different scenes, because there are plenty of choni scenes that lack many details. Hope you enjoyed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>